List of Fauna of the Upper Peninsula
This article is incomplete, please help us. This article shows a list of all known Fauna native to the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Invertebrates Arthropods Arachnids * D araneus iviei * Orb-weaver spider * Wolf spider * Fishing spider * Loxosceles reclusa (Brown Recluse) * Latrodectus variolus (Northern Black Widow) * Wood spider * Northern black widow Crustaceans * Orconectes rusticus (Rusty Crayfish) Insects Coleoptera * Brychius hungerfordi * Cicindela sexguttata * Colorado potato beetle * Desmocerus palliatus * Harmonia axyridis * Megacyllene robiniae * Neandra brunnea * Rhyssomatus lineaticollis Diptera * Simuliidae (Black Fly) * Stomoxys calcitrans (Stable Fly) * Dioctria hyalipennis (Robber fly) * Chrysops (Deer fly) * Ceratopogonidae (No-see-ums) Dictyoptera * Chinese mantis (introduced) Hemiptera * Acrosternum hilare (Green stink bug) Hymenoptera * Dolichovespula maculata * Polistes dominulus * Polistes exclamans * Polistes fuscatus * Polistes metricus * Vespa crabro * Vespula maculifrons Lepidoptera Main article: List of butterflies and moths of Michigan Odonata * (Anax junius) (Green Darner) * Argia fumipennis(Variable Dancer) Orthoptera * Melanoplus differentialis (Differential grasshopper) Entognatha * Willowsia nigromaculata Molluscs * Catinella avara Vertebrates Amphibians Main article: List of amphibians of the Upper Peninsula Birds * American bittern * American redstart * American tree sparrow (Spizella arborea) * American woodcock * Bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Barred owl (Strix varia) * Belted kingfisher * Black-backed woodpecker (Picoides arcticus) * Black-capped chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) * Black-throated green warbler (Dendroica virens) * Blue jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Bohemian waxwing * Boreal Chickadee (Poecile hudsonicus) * Canada goose (Branta canadensis) * Cedar waxwing (Bombycilla cedrorum) * Common goldeneye (Bucephala clangula) * Common loon (Gavia immer) * Common merganser * Common nighthawk * Common raven (Corvis corax) * Common redpoll (Carduelis flammea) * Common yellowthroat * Downy woodpecker * European Herring gull (Larus argentantus) * Evening grosbeak (Coccothraustes vespertinus) * Great blue heron * Great gray owl (Strix nebulosa) * Gray jay (Perisoreus canadensis) * Hairy woodpecker * LeConte's sparrow * Lincoln's sparrow * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Merlin (Falco columbarius) * Mourning warbler * Northern cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) * Northern harrier * Northern hawk-owl (Surnia ulula) * Northern shrike (Lanius excubitorexcubitor) * Northern waterthrush * Pied-billed grebe * Pileated woodpecker (Dryocuopus pileatus) * Pine Grosbeak (Pinicola enucleator) * Red-breasted merganser * Red-breasted nuthatch (Sitta canadensis) * Red-eyed vireo * Red-winged blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Ring-necked duck * Rough-legged hawk (Buteo lagopus) * Ruby-crowned kinglet (Regulus calendula) * Ruffed grouse (Bonasa umbellus) * Rusty blackbird (Euphagus carolinus) * Sandhill crane * Scarlet tanager * Sedge wren (Cistothorus platensis) * Sharp-tailed grouse * Snowy owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Song sparrow * Spotted sandpiper * Spruce grouse (Falcipennis canadensis) * Swamp sparrow * Tennessee warbler (Oreothlypis peregrina) * Thayer's gull * Trumpeter swan * White-breasted nuthatch (Sitta carolinensis) * White-throated sparrow (Zonotrichia albicollis) * White-winged crossbill (Loxia leucoptera) * Wilson's warbler * Yellow-bellied flycatcher * Yellow warbler Extinct * Passenger pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) * Heath hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) * Carolina parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) Fish * American gizzard shad (Dorosoma cepedianum) * Atlantic salmon (Salmo salar) * Black crappie (Pomoxis nigromaculatus) * Blacknose dace (Rhinichthys atratulus) * Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) * Brook trout (Salvelinus fontinalis) * Brown bullhead (Ameiurus nebulosus) * Brown trout (Salmo trutta) * Bowfin (Amia calve) * Burbot (Lota lota) * Central mudminnow (Umbra limi) * Chinook salmon (Oncorhynchus tshawytscha) * Creek Chub (SemotilusChubomaculatus) * Coho salmon (Oncorhynchus kisutch) * Common carp (Cyprinus carpio) * Common shiner (Luxilus cornutus) * Golden shiner (Notemigonus crysoleucas) * Green sunfish (Lepomis cyanellus) * Johnny Darter (Etheostoma nigrum) * Lake trout (Salvelinus namaycush) * Largemouth bass (Micropterus salmoides) * Logperch (Percina caprodes) * Longnose dace (Rhinidaceys cataractae) * Longnose sucker (Catostomus catostomus) * Mottled sculpin (Cottus bairdii) * Muskellunge (Esox masquinongy) * Northern pike (Esox lucius) * Northern redbelly dace (Chrosomus eos) * Pink salmon (Oncorhynchus gorbuscha) * Pumpkinseed (Lepomis gibbosus) * Rainbow trout or Steelhead (Oncorhynchus mykiss) * Rock bass (Ambloplites rupestris) * Smallmouth bass (Micropterus dolomieu) * Splake (Salve-linus namaeycush X Salvelinus fontinalis) * Spottail shiner (Notropis hudsonius) * Walleye (Sander vitreus) * White sucker (Catostomus commersonii) * Yellow perch (Perca flavescens) Extinct fish * Bigeye chub (Hybopsis amblops) * Bluepike (Sander vitreus glaucus) * Blackfin cisco(Coregonus nigrpinnis) * Deepwater cisco (Coregonus johannae) * Grayling (Thymallus arcticus) * Ironcolor shiner (Notropis chalybaeus) * Mississippi paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) * Shortnose cisco (Coregonus reighardi) * Weed shiner (Notropis texanus) Mammals * American black bear (Ursus americanus) * Big brown bat * Black squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Canada lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Big brown bat (Eptesicus fuscus) * Eastern gray squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Eastern wolf (Canis lycaon) * Fisher (Martes pennanti) * Gray wolf (Canis lupus) * Little brown bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Meadow vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) * North American beaver (Castor canadensis) * Red-backed vole * Red fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * River otter * Snowshoe hare (Lepus americanus) * Striped skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * White-tailed deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Wolverine Reptiles Main article: List of reptiles of the Upper Peninsula Listed by specific region *List of Fauna of the Copper Country *List of Fauna of the Keweenaw Peninsula *List of Fauna of Isle Royale National Park Listed by county *List of Fauna of Alger County *List of Fauna of Baraga County *List of Fauna of Chippewa County *List of Fauna of Delta County *List of Fauna of Dickinson County *List of Fauna of Gogebic County *List of Fauna of Houghton County *List of Fauna of Iron County *List of Fauna of Keweenaw County *List of Fauna of Luce County *List of Fauna of Mackinac County *List of Fauna of Marquette County *List of Fauna of Menominee County *List of Fauna of Ontonagon County *List of Fauna of Schoolcraft County Listed by Status By IUCN Conservation Status *List of Least Concern Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Near Threatened Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Vulnerable Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Endangered Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Critical Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Extinct In The Wild Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Extinct Fauna of the Upper Peninsula By rarity *List of Common Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Fairly Common Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Uncommon Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Scarce Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Rare Fauna of the Upper Peninsula See Also *List of Flora of the Upper Peninsula Category:Lists